


C'mon, Sammy

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Dean's always wanted to try, and no time like the present to get to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaGattino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/gifts).



“C’mon, Sammy.” Dean smirked at his younger brother. “Know you’ve gotta be ready to bust. Lemme see it.”

Sam glared at him through his too-long bangs, his whole face red. “Dean, there’s people right there.”

Like that had ever stopped them before. “So? They’re not looking. Besides -” One hand slid over into Sam’s lap, stroking over the bulge in his shorts. “I can tell you’re close. Bet you’ll come almost as soon as you get it out.”

“Not that close,” Sam argued, but Dean could read the kid like a book. He only got breathless like that when he was on the edge. Dean gave him a good squeeze, then pulled his hand back, biting back a smile at the whine Sam let out. “Deeeeannnn...”

“Something the matter, Sammy?” Dean leaned in, lips hovering just over Sam’s neck as he shamelessly punched every single button he knew Sam had. “You need to come, don’tcha? Need to get off before you lose it just sitting there.” Sam let out a soft moan, hand moving towards his lap before he managed to stop himself, and Dean licked his lips, recognizing the signs of surrender when he saw them. A glance at the clock reminded him they didn’t have long, so he moved in to deliver the killing blow. “C’mon, Sammy, lemme see you come. Always so fucking hot when you come for me.”

If Dean was a sucker for Sam begging, Sam was a sucker for hearing how he turned Dean on. Dean didn’t understand it, since all Sam really had to do was sit next to him or look at him or really just breathe near him to turn him on, but Sam could never get enough of it. That was perfect, as far as Dean was concerned, since he sure as hell couldn’t get enough of Sam. And when Sam looked over at the nearby study table, then back at Dean, Dean knew even before he saw the tiny nod that he’d won. “Yeah,” he whispered as Sam reached down to open his fly up, hand moving into his shorts to work his hard cock out. “Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam was even closer to coming than Dean had realized. His dick was shining with precome, dark red and so hard that Dean’s own dick ached just looking at it. For a second, Dean seriously considered leaning over to suck him off, but then Sam squeezed himself and he concentrated on watching him instead. “Shit,” he whispered, watching transfixed as Sam jerked himself, a short stroke that Dean knew from experience meant he was about two seconds from losing it. “That’s it, Sammy. Let it go, man.”

One, two, three brief jerks and then Sam was coming, his breath catching on a sound that was half-grunt, half-sob, but Dean wasn’t paying attention to anything but the way the come fucking sprayed out from Sam’s cock, shooting up like something straight out of a porno. Except that this was bettern than any porn, because it was Sammy and it was live. “Holy shit,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss Sam while a few more spurts pumped out over his brother’s fist. “That was -”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam gave him the crooked, loopy grin that always spoke of a truly stellar orgasm. He looked down and grimaced. “Dammit, now I’m gonna stink all afternoon.”

Dean couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry about that. “Yeah, I know.” He smirked and leaned over to steal a quick kiss. And because he was a truly awesome brother, he didn’t even complain when Sam wiped his hand off on his shirt. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone to class smelling like sex, and he fully intended to make sure it wasn’t going to be the last. He was just about to suggest they head over behind one of the bookcases for a quick blowjob when the bell rang.

“Shit,” Sam muttered, shoving his dick back in his shorts like a teacher had just caught them red-handed. “I gotta go.”

“Skip.” When Sam scowled at him, Dean smiled at him. “You said they were doing _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and I know you already did that one, like, two schools ago.”

Sam glanced at the door, then back at Dean. “We’ll get in trouble if Dad finds out,” he said, although they both knew there wasn’t much chance of that happening. Not when Dad had headed out on a shapeshifter’s trail four days ago.

“I’ll cover for you,” Dean promised, then gave Sam his best grin, the one that never failed to get him what he wanted. “C’mon, Sammy...”


End file.
